1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a kit and method adapted for use in vehicular applications.
2. Related Art
Life can be filled with unpleasant circumstances which demand attention. During a lifetime of driving, an individual may be confronted with traffic tickets, car wrecks, purchasing a lemon, or, unfortunately, even being involved in a repossession or DWI. When confronted with these issues, one may be unsure of the various legalities and practical considerations involved. For example, one may be unaware of what to say or admit to the officer, whether to pursue an uninsured driver, or when to remain silent.
Other kits have attempted to address similar needs. The Business in a Box™ is such a kit and can be found at www.business-in-a-box.com. It provides a collection of business document templates which address cover letters, contracts, policies, spreadsheets, board resolutions, and checklists. However, this kit fails to address the before-mentioned vehicular needs. For example, although it may be small enough to fit inside a glove compartment box, the Business in a Box™ kit fails to provide clear, step-by-step instructions for dealing with traffic tickets, car wrecks, repossessions, purchasing lemons, and DWIs. Rather, the Business in a Box™ only addresses corporate concerns and has nothing to do with vehicular scenarios. Therefore, the inventors of the present application realized there is a need in the art for a quick and efficient, easy-to-understand guide to approaching these vehicular issues. The present invention addresses those needs.